


Однажды ночью Гете увидел это в страшном сне и оглушительно по-немецки разрыдался в подушку

by kittymara



Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, M/M, Original Fiction, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymara/pseuds/kittymara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он готов на все, чтобы вырвать сестру из рук нечестивого сластолюбца.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Однажды ночью Гете увидел это в страшном сне и оглушительно по-немецки разрыдался в подушку

— Нет, ну надо же, какой мерзкий козел! — отшвырнув бинокль в сторону, громко возмутился Стас. — Мало ему девчонок со всего института. Всех трахнул, всех пометил своим любвеобильным хером, и теперь моя сестра понадобилась. Хочет купить ее чувства дешевым веником из роз. Он бы еще кольцо с бриллиантом притащил. Скотина! Подонок! Сволочь! Мажор недоделанный! Олень винторогий! Ненавижу!   
— Эй, эй, давай полегче на поворотах, — Тим попытался остудить его пыл. — Я все понимаю: родственные чувства и так далее. Но хватит уже звереть. Лучше бы ты с таким пылом на экзаменах отвечал. Серьезно, ты сам на себя не похож, когда речь заходит о Рите. А ей, между прочим, уже двадцать восемь лет. Стас, тебе не кажется, что в таком возрасте она давно имеет право на личную жизнь? Может, хватит следить за ней и отгонять всех мужчин?  
— Да ничего ты не понимаешь! — злобно прошипел Стас. — Я мог учиться в Москве или в Питере, но торчу в этой областной дыре из-за нее.   
— Я тоже, — вздохнул Тим.   
— Почему я пожертвовал своим блестящим будущим?   
— Да я уже наизусть знаю...  
— Нет, послушай, — перебил Стас. — За Ритой нужно приглядывать, а на родителей нет никакой надежды. Они заявили, что ей пора жить самостоятельно, и отказались переезжать из нашего захолустья в эту дыру. И невозможно вдолбить в их головы, что Рита не выживет в чужом городе, полном беспринципных хищников. Я никогда не забуду, как она плакала, когда Димка из соседнего подъезда дергал ее за косички. Надеюсь, он навсегда запомнил, как я исцарапал ему спину и ухо и выдрал здоровый клок волос.   
— Даже не сомневайся, — хмыкнул Тим. — Не каждый день озверевший пятилетка нападает на семиклассника и отправляет его в травмпункт. Такое не забывается.   
— Короче, практически все мужики — грязные животные, которые только и ждут подходящего момента, чтобы попользоваться душой и телом женщины, а потом растоптать ее сердце к хренам собачьим. А потом родственники расхлебывают последствия. Когда Рита испачкала соплями мою новую курточку и тираннозавра Рекса, я решил, что никому не позволю ее обижать. Хватит с меня женских соплей. Знаешь, как противно их оттирать?   
— А если бы я решил поухаживать за Ритой?   
— То стал бы скотиной в геометрической прогрессии! Сильно побитой скотиной, — ответил Стас и погрозил ему кулаком. — Ты мне друг, но не смей.   
— Опять угрозы. Иногда с тобой очень трудно, — Тим тяжело вздохнул и взял бинокль. — Ни фига себе! Он взял ее за руку и поцеловал в щеку, — в его голосе звенело возбуждение.   
— Что?! — судорожно выдохнул Стас и сжал кулаки. — Ну все, ему не жить. Урою червя!  
Как же он ненавидел Костю Лю! Ненавидел из-за всего, чего не имел сам: из-за смазливой внешности и экзотического разреза глаз; из-за высокого роста и длинных ног; из-за денег, которыми тот сорил в неограниченном количестве; из-за бешеного успеха у девушек; из-за того, что на первом курсе тот шлепнул Стаса по заднице и назвал страшненькой неебабельной девочкой.   
А сейчас честь, сердечная мышца и слезные каналы родной сестры оказались под угрозой. И именно Стас косвенно виноват в случившемся. Неделю назад он оставил свои очки в ее квартире и позвонил с просьбой привезти их ко второй паре. Она приехала в институт, на входе столкнулась с Костей, и он тут же пригласил ее в кафе на чашечку кофе. На следующий день они сходили в кино на премьеру "Тора-2" и как с цепи сорвались: посетили авиашоу, погуляли в парке, побывали на боях без правил, снова сходили на "Тора-2", поиграли на скачках, а в перерывах постоянно сидели в кафе и ворковали словно два голубка. В общем, куча времени была потеряна зря.   
И вот этот развратный кобель настолько обнаглел, что смеет целовать ее в щеку. На улице! Среди бела дня! Совсем страх потерял, скотина! И, главное, как же быстро перешел от невинных ухаживаний к разврату. Пора разобраться и жестко пресечь дальнейшие поползновения. Рита не пополнит список его жертв. Ни за что! Очень скоро Костя поймет, что не стоило подходить к ней с грязными предложениями. Он будет ползать в грязи, обливаться кровавыми слезами и униженно умолять о прощении. А уж Стас позаботится, чтобы жестокий урок был как следует усвоен: нельзя просто так взять и встречаться с его сестрой.   
— Ага... Они идут к машине, — сообщил Тим. — Обнялись, он поцеловал ей руку. Как романтично, мать твою. Узнаю фирменный атакующий стиль Лю.   
Стас скрипнул зубами и глубоко вздохнул. Надо держать себя в руках. Пока что рано давать волю гневу.   
— Все, она уехала. Пойдешь на разборки, или сначала пообедаем?  
— Давай беги в буфет, возьми комплексный обед под номером три, два компота, займи столик в углу и жди меня, — снимая очки, приказал Стас. — Я не задержусь надолго. По-быстрому наваляю озабоченному придурку и приду.

*******

Костя курил, стряхивая пепел в урну, и искоса поглядывал на Стаса. Тот выглядел очень разозленным. Похоже, сейчас кто-то начнет нарываться на неприятности.   
— Эй, Му-Му!   
Костя затянулся сигаретой и не отреагировал на наглый окрик. Он не станет нервничать из-за идиотских оскорблений всяких неудачников, не умеющих нормально одеваться. Дзен, дзен, еще раз дзен и правильное дыхание. Надо вознестись в духовные сферы и отринуть все низменное. Небо голубое, солнце желтое, трава зеленая. И комары скоро сдохнут, потому что наступила осень. За ней придет зима, а там и до новогодних распродаж недолго.   
— Эй, Ку-Ку! — выкрикнул Стас.  
Возврат в реальность был неприятно болезненным, и Костя поморщился. Не стоит обращать внимания на существо с обкусанными ногтями, стоптанной обувью и невнятной дикцией. Если в человеке ничто не прекрасно, то... Дальше мысль застопорилась, зато член поднялся по стойке смирно и заныл, требуя разрядки. Ну почему голос этого фрика действует на него как афродизиак?  
— Эй, Хрю-Хрю! Ты оглох? Я к тебе обращаюсь, — не унимался Стас.   
— Ой, извини, я задумался. Ты, кажется, что-то сказал, Задрипайло? — насмешливо улыбаясь, спросил Костя.  
Стаса заколотило от злости. Когда его называли по фамилии, в нем незамедлительно просыпался кровожадный зверь.   
— О чем может думать человек с единственной мозговой извилиной?   
— Конечно же, о ебле, Задрипайло. Ты ведь видел мою девочку? Правда, горячая телочка?  
— Что? Ах ты...  
— И очень скоро мы как следует поебемся. Начнем с глубокого минета, потом устроимся перед зеркалом в позе догги-стайл и от души пособачимся. Только хардкор, только жесткий анал. А всякие традиционные нежности для слабаков, — небрежно сообщил Костя.   
— Мразь!  
Стас подскочил, чтобы схватить его за грудки, швырнуть на землю, запинать ногами, заплевать слюной наглую ухмыляющуюся морду и... обнаружил, что скрючен буквой зю, правая рука заломлена назад, перед глазами — брюки с пузырящимися коленками, а в задницу упирается твердый, как металлический прут, член.  
— Вот теперь, Задрипайло, я вижу, что вы с сестрой очень похожи, — Костя глумливо хохотнул и с оттягом шлепнул его по бедру.   
— Так ты знал, что Рита — моя сестра? — Стас яростно рванулся и замер, почувствовав, как член проехался по расщелине между ягодицами.   
— Ну да, в нашу первую встречу она искала младшего брата Стасеньку, чтобы отдать очки, а я, как настоящий джентльмен, довел ее до аудитории.   
— Знал и все равно полез к ней грязными руками?  
— Чего? — удивился Костя. — Вообще-то, я регулярно мою руки и даже делаю маникюр, а на твоей сестре не написано: не влезай — убьет.  
— Ты подлец! — придушенно воскликнул Стас.   
— Ой, — Костя ласково потрепал его по волосам и предложил. — Продолжай, я весь внимание.   
— Подонок!   
— Да, ой, — Костя пересчитал ногтем позвонки на его спине. — Я тебя не узнаю, Задрипайло. Откуда столько экспрессии? Если бы я только знал, что ты такой темпераментный...  
— Сука!   
— Неужели все слова на "п" закончились? — невинным тоном поинтересовался Костя и схватил его за член. — Ого, да у нашего мальчика крепкий стояк.   
— Это просто физиология, ничего личного, — возмутился Стас и, чтобы случайно не застонать, прикусил щеку изнутри.  
Несколько минут прошло в напряженном молчании. Они занимались важными делами: Костя грел ладонь, Стас кусал губы и считал ноги и хвосты гуляющих. А рядом толпами ходили совершенно незаинтересованные люди и собаки. Однако когда белая пуделиха с хозяином на поводке продефилировала мимо в восьмой раз, их терпение лопнуло.   
— Пошли вон отсюда, извращенцы, — хмуро потребовал Костя.   
— Жу-Жу, отпусти руку, надо поговорить, — заявил Стас.  
— Не возражаю, — неожиданно согласился тот. 

Разогнув спину, Стас смерил Костю уничтожающим взглядом и направился к ближайшей скамейке. Весь недолгий путь он терзал себя вопросами. Как же так получилось? Почему Лю взял над ним верх? Неужели он ослабел и потерял хватку? И, главное, что же теперь делать? Так ничего и не придумав, Стас устроился на краю сиденья и решил импровизировать.   
— Ты должен бросить Риту.  
— Почему это? — надменно вздернув бровь, спросил Костя.   
— Вы не подходите друг другу.   
— С чего ты взял? — Костя сел рядом и положил ногу на ногу.   
— Она слишком старая, — разглядывая его модные кроссовки, терпеливо объяснил Стас.  
Ну до чего же он тупой. Приходится объяснять элементарные вещи.   
— А мне нравятся зрелые женщины. Они очень страстные и без особых претензий, — парировал Костя.   
— Ха, у Риты очень вредный характер. Вся семья страдает от ее заскоков. Это сейчас она с тобой лапочка. Подожди немного и увидишь, что будет дальше. Еще вспомнишь мои слова, — Стас решил зайти с другой стороны.   
И вдруг случилось нечто неожиданное.  
— Короче, Задрипайло. Если ты хочешь, чтобы я отвязался от твоей сестры... Помолчи, — Костя упреждающе погрозил пальцем. — Я вижу, что хочешь. Не пытайся опровергать. В общем, ты должен заменить ее.   
— Что? — зловеще спросил Стас.  
— Ты должен заменить ее, — усмехаясь, повторил Костя.   
— В смысле?  
— Во всех смыслах, Задрипайло. И в том самом тоже.  
— Так ты гей? — Стас попытался отодвинуться и свалился со скамейки.  
Сегодня определенно не его день. А как хорошо все начиналось.   
— Ты дурак, что ли? — обиделся Костя. — Я практичный человек и просто хочу получить моральную компенсацию. Знаешь, сколько энергетических и материальных ресурсов было затрачено на ухаживания? И по большому счету не имеет значения, кого трахать. Как говорится: мальчик, девочка — какая в жопу разница.   
— Я отдам деньгами, — Стас поднялся, отряхнул брюки и на всякий случай отошел немного в сторону.   
— Ты? — окинув его жалостливым взглядом, скептически хмыкнул Костя. — Тебе внезапно оставили наследство?   
— Я буду отдавать частями или возьму кредит.  
— Нет, так не пойдет, — покачав головой, Костя отверг его предложение. — Начнем с того, что кредит тебе никто не даст еще лет десять, а то и никогда. И, вообще, дело не в деньгах. Это принципиальный вопрос, а еще я тупо хочу трахаться.   
— Мне надо подумать! — в отчаянии взмолился Стас.   
Неужели у этого козла совсем нет сердца? Или он все-таки гей? Тут к нему подошла пуделиха и рассерженно тявкнула.   
— Маргарита, будьте любезны к ноге! — крикнул хозяин.   
Пуделиха внимательно посмотрела на Стаса, потом на Костю, насмешливо фыркнула, махнула коротко выстриженным хвостом и величественно удалилась. Вот оно что. Стас похолодел от внезапного озарения. Да это же сюжет из классической литературы, некстати воплотившийся в жизни. Явление пуделя человеку, терзаемому тяжелыми думами, практически списано с трагедии Гете *****. Кажется, он серьезно попал. Уж если доктор Фауст сломался и погубил свою бессмертную душу, то что простой студент Станислав Задрипайло может противопоставить разрушительной силе вселенского зла? Выхода нет, даже чудо не спасет его задницу.   
— Твоя взяла, Тю-Тю, — Стас решил не оттягивать неизбежную погибель. — Я на все согласен.   
— Отлично! — обрадованно воскликнул Костя. — В шесть часов спускайся вниз, я буду ждать тебя около общежития. Форма одежды нарядная, морда лица веселая. Поедем культурно развлекаться.   
Стас мрачно кивнул и, шаркая ногами, побрел прочь. Обед и ужин отменяются, надо ставить клизму, смазывать задницу и искать приличные трусы. А все чертова пуделиха, злой рок и коварная судьба. Но чего только не сделаешь ради спасения родной сестры.

*******

На обшарпанной двери были наклеены многочисленные сердечки и записки с короткими и цветистыми признаниями в любви. Некоторое время Стас стоял и читал, с неудовольствием отмечая уйму ошибок в текстах некоего Артема, который приглашал и Олю и Свету на свидания с перерывом в несколько часов. Грамотно писать не научился, мысли выражать не умеет, зато впереди всех бежит трахаться. И почему такие идиоты нравятся девушкам? Наконец он собрался с духом и решительно постучал.   
— Заходи!   
Стас открыл дверь и нерешительно застыл на пороге. В комнате гремела музыка. Очередное любовное нытье в исполнении певца Темы Бишлана. Он был невероятно популярен, но в прошлом году известный продюсер Трис зажег новую звезду. У Коли Милана тоже не было голоса, но голубые глаза и широкие плечи компенсировали этот маленький недостаток. Сразу после его первого выступления в стане поклонниц Бишлана произошел раскол. Сейчас они беспощадно воевали друг с другом и выясняли, чей кумир лучше. В народе их называли коротко: бишланихи и миланихи.  
— Заходи, что ты как неродной? — весело крикнула Оля.   
Она сидела на кровати и красила ногти. Стас расстроенно вздохнул. Жаль, что нет Светы. Она была немногословной и вовремя могла одернуть подругу. Сейчас придется имитировать светское общение: отвечать на глупые вопросы или слушать длинный рассказ об очередном увлечении.   
— А где Света?  
Стас все-таки надеялся, что она вышла ненадолго и скоро вернется. Уж больно не хотелось слушать назойливую болтовню.   
— Она ушла на свидание с Артемом, — внимательно рассматривая мизинец на правой руке, насмешливо фыркнула Оля. — Но на всякий случай ты можешь поискать ее под кроватью или в холодильнике.   
— Вот как раз о холодильнике я и хочу поговорить. Точнее, о его содержимом, — обрадовался Стас. — Не одолжишь мне два огурца? Без пупырышков.   
— Почему всего два? И что плохого в пупырышках? — приглушив звук, поинтересовалась Оля.   
Да что же такое? Вот всегда она так. Нет, чтобы просто сказать: да или нет. Обязательно надо устроить допрос.   
— Так надо, — всем своим видом демонстрируя, что не намерен вдаваться в подробности, коротко ответил он. — Хотя один можно и с пупырышками.   
— Это для какого-то эксперимента?   
— Угадала, но я пока ничего не могу рассказать.   
— Это секретный эксперимент? — в ее глазах плескалось любопытство.   
— Ага.   
Стас решил действовать и потихоньку двигался в сторону маленького допотопного холодильника, громко тарахтящего в углу комнаты. Его дверца была полностью заклеена желтыми стикерами, а наверху стоял маленький телевизор.  
— Ой, Стасик, ты меня ужасно заинтриговал! — с энтузиазмом воскликнула Оля и принялась красить ногти на левой руке.   
— Это я умею. Так одолжишь или нет?   
Он стоял возле холодильника и нервно переминался с ноги на ногу. Время шло, и не в его пользу. Надо было идти к Лизе. Хотя она вечно сидит на диетах и, скорее, удавится, чем выпустит из рук какой-нибудь свежий овощ.   
— Ну, посмотри. Может, и отыщешь. Только аккуратно, ничего не разбей, — милостиво дала разрешение Оля и подула на большой палец.   
Стас рванул дверцу. Холодильник подпрыгнул и заскрежетал, сбившись с ритма.  
— Эй, потише. Он практически разваливается от старости. Если сломаешь, будешь чинить или покупать новый, — предостерегла Оля.   
— Извини.   
Стас поднял голову и скривился. На экране телевизора бесновался Тема Бишлан: носился по сцене с микрофоном, запрокидывал в экстазе лицо и, раскинув руки в стороны, картинно падал в толпу зрителей.   
— Оля, может, переключишь на другую программу? Этот дикий визг ужасно нервирует.   
— Конечно, нет! Это же сам Бишлан! И он не визжит, а выводит рулады, — возмущенно ответила она.   
— Ну да, и как я сразу не сообразил. Конечно, это рулады, — с досадой сказал Стас, присел на корточки и заглянул внутрь холодильника.   
С первого взгляда еды не наблюдалось. Со второго тоже. Полки были заставлены различными баночками и бутылочками. При ближайшем рассмотрении выяснилась, что это косметика.   
— Почему у вас тут все заставлено кремами для смешанной кожи и молочком для тела? — изумился Стас.   
— Глупый, — рассмеялась Оля. — Никогда не слышал, что косметику надо хранить в холодильнике?   
— Ну, допустим. А где у вас продукты?   
— Смотри внимательнее. Кто ищет, тот всегда найдет, — посоветовала она.   
Стас вздохнул и принялся сдвигать баночки. В результате поисков обнаружилось кое-что съедобное: пакет молока с просроченным сроком годности, плесневелая краюха хлеба, пара сморщенных картофелин, луковица и клубничный йогурт.  
— Так есть у вас огурцы или нет? — теряя терпение, спросил он.   
— Кажется, были, — меланхолично ответила Оля и включила музыку громче.   
Тема Бишлан провизжал очередную руладу. От неожиданности Стас подскочил и больно ударился.   
— Блядь! Оля, сделай звук тише! Я чуть голову не проломил!   
— Ни за что! — прямо над ухом пропела Оля и оттеснила его от холодильника. — До чего же вы, мужчины, непутевые. Дальше носа ничего не видите.  
Непонятно откуда она достала синий пакет и извлекла из него рыхлый кочан капусты, пучок увядшей зелени и небольшой огурец.   
— Это все? Точно больше нет огурцов? — огорченно спросил Стас.   
Оля покачала головой, вручила ему огурец и открыла морозильную камеру. Он заглянул через ее плечо и увидел упаковки с трусиками и колготками.   
— А что это здесь делает? — вытаращил глаза Стас.   
— Это для морозной свежести, чтобы тело было в тонусе.   
— Какая чушь!  
— Сам ты чушь, Стасик, — сердито сообщила Оля, вытащила упаковку черных колготок и захлопнула дверцу камеры. — Бери огурец и проваливай. Мне надо накраситься и одеться. Скоро вернется Света, и я пойду в кино с Артемом.   
— Как вы можете встречаться с одним парнем?   
— А мы вовсе не встречаемся с ним. Он же озабоченный придурок. Хуже только Лю. Просто сходим на одноразовое свидание, чтобы поддержать форму. И потом скажем ему, что у нас ничего не получится, вот и все.   
— Понятно. Я и не думал, что вы такие расчетливые, — укоризненно сказал Стас.   
— Стасик, тебе пора, — указав на выход, Оля открыла косметичку и углубилась в изучение ее содержимого.   
Он быстро схватил ближайшую баночку с полки, спрятал ее в кармане и закрыл холодильник. Воровать, конечно, нехорошо. Но с них не убудет, а ему сегодня пригодится крем.   
— Спасибо, я верну с процентами.   
— Да необязательно, — рассеянно ответила она и вытряхнула на постель ворох косметики.

*******

Как только Тим был изгнан из комнаты с наказом погулять подольше, Стас закрыл дверь на щеколду, задернул шторы и выложил на тумбочку необходимые инструменты: одноразовые перчатки, баночку с ночным кремом для смешанной кожи, презервативы и огурец, тщательно вымытый с мылом. Можно начинать процедуру, но не помешало бы на всякий случай повторить теорию. Он вышел в сеть и погуглил основы анального секса. Через полчаса в глазах рябило от фотографий и видеозаписей, на которых мужчины неистово предавались разврату и громко стонали, демонстрируя неземной экстаз.   
— Не верю! — мрачно сообщил порноактерам Стас и захлопнул крышку ноутбука.   
В желудке заурчало от голода, и он с тоской взглянул на огурец. Есть хотелось просто зверски, но вместо обеда пришлось ставить клизму. Он вздрогнул, вспомнив унизительную процедуру, которую пришлось проделать в общем душе. Наконечник душа в заднице навевал неприятные мысли о предстоящем вечере. Вода как всегда была еле теплой, и Стас замерз, но это оказалось не самым страшным. Настоящее испытание для человека с обостренным чувством гордости — это пробежка до туалета в одном полотенце, обмотанном вокруг бедер. Кишечник раздувало от воды, влажная кожа покрывалась мурашками, шлепанцы предательски щелкали и норовили соскользнуть с ног, девушки гнусно хихикали, а парни откровенно насмехались и желали не обделаться раньше времени. Когда все закончилось, он почувствовал невероятное облегчение и даже посочувствовал тяжелой участи геев, предпочитавших пассивный секс. Уж лучше навсегда остаться девственником или всю жизнь дрочить, чем так мучиться, чтобы заняться сексом.   
На столе завибрировал телефон. Вздохнув, Стас взглянул на экран. Конечно же, звонил неугомонный Тим.   
— Что? — сухо спросил Стас.   
— Слушай, Стас, я реально задолбался гулять! Сколько можно?  
— Куницын, прошло всего полчаса.   
— Я исходил вдоль и поперек весь парк, посидел в библиотеке и в курилке. Мне скучно! Чем ты таким занимаешься? Почему я не могу вернуться?   
— Исходи парк по диагонали. Вдруг ты встретишь любовь всей своей жизни, — посоветовал Стас.  
— Да какого... — возмутился Тим.   
Стас прервал разговор и, не раздумывая, внес контакт в черный список. А теперь можно спокойно заняться делом.   
Пристально разглядывая огурец, он надел перчатки. К сожалению, экземпляр не совсем отвечал необходимым требованиям: кривоватый и с пупырышками. Но уже поздно искать что-то другое, а фаллоимитатор ему не по карману. И как бы там ни было, он никогда в жизни не станет заниматься всякими извращениями за деньги. А у этого природного образца небольшой размер и приемлемая толщина. Стас надорвал пакетик и вытащил презерватив. Через несколько минут стало ясно: требуется немалая сноровка и ловкость рук, чтобы натянуть резинку на огурец. И, похоже, необходимы годы тренировок, чтобы управиться с мужским членом, потому что он не будет неподвижно лежать на столе. И вряд ли владельцу понравится, если его мужское достоинство поцарапают или в порыве ярости швырнут об стену. А ведь есть асы, которые творят чудеса ртом без помощи рук. Стас мрачно посмотрел на результат своих усилий. Ладно, сойдет и так. В конце концов, он не участвует в конкурсе на самое быстрое надевание презерватива. Отложив огурец, он снял джинсы и трусы и остался в одной майке. Сейчас начнется самое неприятное.   
Стас лег на спину, потом повернулся на бок, зачерпнул немного крема из баночки и мазнул ладонью между ягодиц. По всему телу прошла дрожь. Добавив еще крема, он аккуратно ввинтил указательный палец в анус и предался мучительным раздумьям. Происходящее напоминало кошмарный сон. Как он мог забыть очки? Какая дьявольская сила подстроила встречу Риты с этим козлом? С чего вдруг козел поголубел? Почему судьба так жестока к Стасу? Ведь он хороший брат и примерный студент. Он помогает маме: моет посуду и выносит мусор. Он переводит старушек через дорогу, читает Шекспира в подлиннике и презирает голливудские блокбастеры. И что в награду за все добрые дела? Он лежит в нелепой позе, согнув колени, и трахает свою задницу пальцем, точнее, уже двумя. И это больно. Больно даже не физически, а душевно. Стас в очередной раз двинул пальцами и застонал от наслаждения, внезапно пронзившего все тело. Нет, только не это. Он не должен получать удовольствия от всяких извращений. Надо как можно скорее причинить себе отрезвляющую боль. Стас схватил огурец, протолкнул в задницу и громко вскрикнул. Из глаз потекли слезы. 

И тут телефон разразился бодрым рэпом под лирические завывания:  
 _"Улыбнись, вот увидишь: всё будет хорошо,  
Улыбнись, ты же видишь: дождь уже прошёл,  
Не грусти, скоро я вернусь и развеселю,  
Сестрёнка" ******._   
Звонила Рита. Стас заскрипел зубами и потянулся к столу. Он ненавидел эту примитивную музыку, но поставил песню на звонок, потому что в простых словах звучала квинтэссенция его чувств по отношению к сестре.   
— Да, — отрывисто бросил Стас и потянулся к заднице, чтобы вытащить огурец. Но на полпути его рука замерла.   
— Костя бросил меня! — прорыдала Рита в трубку.  
Значит, Лю выполнил обещание. Быстро. Но что же он сказал, если у нее такая истерика? Неужели нагрубил?   
— В общем, он начал с того, что я чудесная. И сразу стало ясно, что свидания у нас не будет, — Рита шумно высморкалась и продолжила. — Потом полчаса распинался, как много на свете хороших парней, которым он в подметки не годится. Тогда я поняла, что дело не в свидании. Все намного хуже. И точно. Он предложил расстаться, потому что не хочет лгать самому себе и окружающим.   
— То есть?   
— Оказывается, он гей!   
Рита разразилась еще более бурными рыданиями, и Стас отодвинул трубку от уха, опасаясь, что слезы и сопли преодолеют законы физики и хлынут наружу. Испачканная майка в его планы не входила. Измазанной задницы более чем достаточно.   
— Так радоваться надо! На кой тебе сдался гей? Найдешь себе нормального парня, — с фальшивым энтузиазмом воскликнул он.   
Ох, ну и придурок. Нашел "отличную" причину для разрыва с девушкой.   
— Стасенька, мне уже двадцать восемь! Я хочу секса! Секса! Хоть с кем-нибудь!   
— Не переживай, все наладится.   
— У меня крах личной жизни! Все мужчины сбегают, как будто я заразная! Ну, что со мной не так? Ты помнишь Диму? — всхлипнула Рита.   
— Он был дипломированный козел, — быстро ответил Стас.   
— А помнишь Витю, Мишу, Сашу, Колю и Роберта Владленовича?   
— Они тебя не стоили. Это же звероферма на выезде.   
— Плевать! Я никому не нужна! Даже самым завалящим доходягам. Помнишь очкарика Лешу?   
— Ой, не будем говорить об инфузориях-туфельках, — фыркнул Стас и почесал задницу.   
— Даже это чмо, этот нильский крокодил нагло не перезвонил, а при встречах шарахался от меня, как от прокаженной, — злобно прорычала Рита.   
Стас удовлетворенно улыбнулся. Он очень гордился тем случаем. Хватило всего пяти минут, чтобы запугать хилого Лешу.   
— Я умру старой девой, — обреченно сообщила Рита.   
— Нет.  
Стас закутался в покрывало, оставив задницу неприкрытой.  
— Да!  
— Нет, сейчас ты умоешь мордашку, накрасишься и нарядно оденешься. А через полчаса придет Тим с букетом роз и поведет тебя в кафе.   
— Это твой конопатый и ушастый друг? — без энтузиазма уточнила она.  
Стас в очередной раз порадовался, что Тим не блещет красотой и поэтому не представляет опасности. Очень важно правильно выбирать друзей.   
— Мужская внешность не имеет особого значения, — парировал он.   
— Ну, конечно, — скептически хмыкнула Рита.   
— Букет роз, все твои капризы за его деньги и можешь поиздеваться над ним.   
— Ладно, уговорил, — вздохнула она. — Стасенька...  
— Что?  
— Ты у меня самый лучший!   
— Я тоже тебя люблю, сестренка.   
— Целую, — Рита громко чмокнула трубку и отключилась.

*******

Стас открыл дверцу машины и скользнул на переднее сиденье.   
— Кто так расстается с девушкой, Мяв-Мяв? Зачем ты довел Риту до истерики?   
Он потянул на себя ремень безопасности, чтобы пристегнуться, но остановился. Сначала надо кое-что выяснить. Не исключено, что они никуда не поедут, и решат все вопросы на месте.   
— Может, мне надо было сказать, что я женат и у меня четверо детей? — невинным тоном спросил Костя.   
— Конечно, нет. Но следовало проявить больше такта.   
— Да куда уж больше. Сразу видно, что у тебя никогда не было девушки. Поверь мне: не существует способа тактично расставаться с женщинами.   
— Ладно, проехали, — отметив, что стекла в машине не затемненные, хмуро сказал Стас.   
— Вот и чудесно. Давай займемся делом. Ты опоздал аж на двадцать минут. — Костя повернул ключ и включил зажигание. — Что за фигня?  
— Гав-Гав, мне по статусу положено не спешить. Я же замещаю Риту. Радуйся, что не прождал дольше.   
Конечно же, Стас не собирался рассказывать о причинах опоздания. Никто не узнает, что он пережил, вытаскивая огурец из задницы. И уж точно никого не касается, что он чувствовал, смазывая ноющую задницу очередной порцией крема. И навсегда останется тайной, что он говорил, кромсая огурец на мелкие кусочки и выбрасывая овощные останки в мусорное ведро. А потом пришлось мириться с обиженным Тимом и подробно инструктировать его, как следует вести себя в кафе. В общем, у него была куча уважительных причин личного и семейного характера.   
— Издеваешься, да? Думаешь, это остроумно? — Костя оглядел его с ног до головы, осуждающе покачал головой и цокнул языком.   
— Что уставился? — покраснев, грубо спросил Стас.   
— Да, Задрипайло. Похоже, некоторые вещи не меняются. Ты все такая же страшненькая неебабельная девочка. Понятно, что для коррекции внешности требуются средства, которых у тебя не имеется. Но ведь можно научиться одеваться по-человечески. Откуда ты выкопал этот висячий кошмар? Даже половая тряпка выглядит лучше. — Он брезгливо указал на узкий черный галстук. — Сними это немедленно и расстегни пуговицу на вороте.   
— Если тебе что-то не нравится, найди кого-нибудь другого, — срывая галстук, огрызнулся Стас.   
— А что, у Риты есть брат, который умеет одеваться со вкусом? — Ухмыльнулся Костя. — Если он готов заменить тебя, то я согласен.   
— Придурок, — пробормотал Стас и расстегнул ремень.   
— Стой, ты слишком увлекся. Это уже лишнее, Задрипайло.   
Стас решительно стянул брюки вместе с трусами и встал на колени, уткнувшись лбом в гладкое прохладное стекло. Только бы никто не шел мимо. Только бы никто не глазел на машину. Да, он рисковал репутацией, но терзаться в ожидании неизбежного надругательства намного хуже.   
— Ты решил окончательно доконать меня видом своих ужасных трусов? — сдавленно спросил Костя.   
— Нет, я решил поразить тебя неземной красотой своей задницы, — огрызнулся Стас. — Чего ждешь? Приступай!   
— К чему?   
— Давай трахай, и будем в расчете.   
— Идиот, — с чувством произнес Костя и несильно сжал ягодицу.   
Стас вздрогнул, осознав, что член дернулся, а яйца поджались в предвкушении. Да в каком еще предвкушении? Он же постоял за свою честь и искромсал огурец, осквернивший невинность его задницы. У него не может стоять от прикосновения мужской руки. Это просто нервное.   
Костя медленно провел пальцем по анусу и пощекотал яйца.   
— Хватит издеваться! — возмутился Стас. — Мы не договаривались об извращениях!  
— Да что ты?   
Стас обернулся и увидел, что Костя странно улыбается.   
— Чего ржешь?   
— Я смотрю, ты основательно подготовился.   
— Какой догадливый, — язвительно заметил Стас. — Может, начнем?   
— Ага, одевайся. Не думаю, что в театре оценят твой голый зад.   
— Что?  
— Мы едем слушать оперу.   
Стас натянул брюки и возмущенно уставился на Костю, вытиравшего пальцы влажной салфеткой.   
— Я жду объяснений.   
— Что тут объяснять? — удивился Костя. — Сначала у нас будет культурная программа и только потом секс. Мы ведь приличные люди, а не какая-нибудь школота из тупой американской комедии.  
Стас мрачно взглянул на него и потянулся к дверце. Извращения еще куда ни шло, но он не собирается терпеть моральные издевательства.   
— Ладно, ладно. Я всего лишь хочу расслабиться и немного побыть самим собой.   
— А поконкретней?   
— Меня задолбало угождать девчонкам и ходить на дурацкие фильмы про супергероев и прочую лабуду. Я люблю оперную музыку и ненавижу посиделки в кафе и ресторанах. И с тобой можно не притворяться, что мне нравится часами гулять по парку или таскаться по магазинам, стрелять в тире, чтобы выиграть какого-нибудь страшного плюшевого медведя и покупать цветочные веники. И не надо говорить, какой ты красивый, сексуальный и лучше всех девушек на свете. Такое объяснение устраивает? — раздраженно спросил Костя.   
— Вполне удовлетворительно, Жу-Жу, — Стас кивнул и пристегнулся. — Поехали.   
— И еще одно условие. Обращайся ко мне по имени.   
— Без проблем. Как только забудешь мою фамилию, я отвечу тебе взаимностью.   
Костя протянул руку, и Стас, поколебавшись, крепко стиснул его ладонь.

*******

В местном театре выступали артисты из столицы. Яркие красочные афиши, расклеенные на ближайших стендах и столбах, сообщали об этом знаменательном событии в культурной жизни города. Сегодня был последний день гастролей, и неискушенных провинциальных зрителей намеревались порадовать сборным концертом. В программе были заявлены популярные оперные арии. И Стас внезапно понял, что ему духовно ближе времяпровождение американской школоты. К сожалению, озарение случилось слишком поздно. Костя схватил его за руку и, игнорируя слабые возражения, повел в храм Мельпомены.   
Узнав, что их места находятся в отдельной ложе, Стас окончательно расстроился. Стулья были неудобные и жесткие, пол скрипучий, а занавеси пыльные. Но самое неприятное заключалось в том, что они с Костей оказались на виду у всего зала. О том, чтобы как следует выспаться под классическую музыку, можно забыть.   
— Ну, спасибо за вип-места, Кар-Кар, то есть Костик, — язвительно сказал Стас и чихнул.   
— Для тебя все самое лучшее, дорогой, — ухмыльнулся тот и занялся изучением программки.   
Немного помаявшись, Стас взял бинокль и стал рассматривать публику в зале. Облик ценителей высокого искусства поражал разнообразием и, конечно же, имело место классовое расслоение. Прямо как в жизни. Первые ряды занимали представители местной элиты, одетые дорого и безвкусно, в средних рядах чинно сидели интеллигенты в строгих классических костюмах, неподвластных веяниям изменчивой моды, а на галерке расположились шумные студенты в демократичных джинсах и свитерах. Стас покосился на Костю и громко зевнул.   
Однако в следующее мгновение сонливость как рукой сняло. Дверь в соседнюю ложу отворилась, и вошел невзрачный мужчина в черном костюме. На его руках царственно восседала знакомая белая пуделиха.  
— Располагайтесь, Маргарита, — церемонно произнес он и спустил ее на пол.   
Пуделиха резво запрыгнула на стул, положила передние лапы на бортик, нагло уставилась на Стаса и требовательно тявкнула. Он тут же показал ей средний палец. Злой рок и коварная судьба, конечно, серьезные факторы. Но он и так все понял с первого раза. Так что нечего всяким зловещим посланцам нагло шпионить и напоминать о том, что придется покориться неизбежному.   
— Молодой человек, хамить даме — это некомильфо, — возмутился мужчина.   
— А тявкать на незнакомых людей — это верх бесцеремонности, — не растерялся Стас.   
— Маргарита высказывается, а не тявкает.   
— Да? — деланно изумился Стас. — Тогда я экспрессивно жестикулирую.   
Мужчина смерил его надменным взглядом, вытащил из-за пазухи декоративную подушечку и усадил на нее пуделиху. Стас скрестил руки на груди и приподнял левую бровь.   
Пока они препирались, незаметно приглушили свет и начался концерт. На сцену вышел конферансье и громко объявил первый номер. Раздались жидкие аплодисменты. Из-за кулис выплыл очень толстый певец в необъятном фраке и басовито запел. Через пять минут Стас провалился в беспокойный сон. Его не смогли разбудить ни тявканье пуделихи, ни толчки локтем под ребра, ни рычащий от голода желудок. Периодически он поднимал тяжелую голову, смотрел мутным взором на сцену, вяло хлопал очередному исполнителю и снова погружался в объятия Морфея.   
В антракте Костя кое-как растолкал его, повел в буфет и купил кучу деликатесов. Стас потер припухшие глаза кулаком и страдальчески взглянул на тонкие ломтики малосольной форели, бутерброды с красной икрой и шоколад. Несколько секунд чувство голода яростно боролось со здравым смыслом. Ведь не зря же он делал клизму и трахался с огурцом. Нельзя поддаваться соблазнам, иначе мучения бедной задницы были зазря. Костя заметил его колебания и купил бутерброды с копченой колбасой. Стас не выдержал и сломался. Через десять минут на тарелках не осталось даже крошек.   
— Надо же, какой аппетит. Ты продолжаешь приятно удивлять, Стас, — улыбнулся Костя. — Пойдем, сейчас начнется второе отделение.   
— Может, ну его нафиг?   
— Нет. Я жду арию Мефистофеля в исполнении знаменитого Вольдемара Черткова. Вот послушаем его и тогда пойдем нафиг.   
Костя поднялся и направился в зал. Стас сыто икнул и покорно пошел следом. 

Вольдемар Чертков выскочил на сцену из гигантского сундука и закружился в бешеном танце, смутно напоминающем канкан. Он был в облачен в ярко-красный камзол с черными вставками, обтягивающее трико и длинный плащ. Стас с неодобрением отметил, что у заезжей знаменитости необычайно кривые ноги. На красном лице ярко выделялись черные полосы, а голову украшали бутафорские рога. Откровенно говоря, Чертков до жути походил на Дарта Мола ******* из любимого фильма его родителей.   
— Ну и клоун, — пробормотал Стас.   
Костя ожег его гневным взглядом и шикнул. Чертков еще какое-то время попрыгал, задирая ноги, и, наконец, остановился. Деловито обмотался плащом, отвел руку с кубком в сторону и запел:   
_— На земле весь род людской,  
Чтит один кумир священный,  
Он реальный царь вселенной,  
Тот кумир телец златой._  
— Неужели решился спеть? — хмыкнул Стас. — А я уже подумал, что в программе будут только танцы.   
— Заткнись, — расстегивая брюки, простонал Костя.  
— Что ты делаешь?   
Костя вытащил наружу возбужденный член и сжал его в ладони.   
— Он так божественно поет, что я бесконечно оргазмирую.   
Чертков подмигнул, скорчил рожу и продолжил:  
 _— Умножая капитал!  
Люди гибнут за металл!  
Люди гибнут за металл!  
За металл!_  
— Охуеть! — Стас в панике взглянул в сторону соседней ложи и обмер.   
Пуделиха стояла на задних лапах, покачивалась в такт музыке и, подергивая кончиком носа, скалилась. Он как-то сразу понял, что настал час икс и медлить нельзя.   
— Костя, как насчет потрахаться? Пора бы уже, — не раздумывая, выпалил Стас.   
— О, ты просто читаешь мои мысли. Все-таки я в тебе не ошибся, — в экстазе простонал тот и приказал: — Задерни занавес, и приступим.   
— Что прямо здесь? — ужаснулся Стас. — Нас же арестуют за непристойное поведение.   
Чертков стремительно забегал по сцене, плащ пузырем вздувался на его спине. Пуделиха сердито зарычала.   
_— Ради проклятого злата,  
Край на край идет войной,  
И людская кровь рекой,  
По клинку течёт булата!_  
— Никто не заметит. Давай быстрей, а то ария закончится!   
— У меня еще никогда не было секса. Я могу не сдержаться и закричать от боли, — вынужден был признаться Стас.   
— Я знаю, придурок. Просто доверься мне и выполняй приказы.   
Стас покачал головой и принялся за дело. В процессе из складок занавеса вылетел рой моли вперемешку с клубами пыли. Прочихавшись, он обернулся и взглянул на Костю. Тот стоял коленями на сиденье. В полумраке соблазнительно белела голая задница.   
— Охуеть!   
— Хватит сквернословить, — возмутился Костя. — Вставляй. Бегом!  
— А...  
— С тобой можно и без презерватива.   
— А...  
— Да, я совершенно уверен, что он не понадобится. Вставляй, говорю!   
— А...  
— Да, моя дырка растянута и как следует смазана.   
— А...  
— Не надо врать, у тебя стоит.   
Стас понял, что аргументы закончились. Пришла пора действовать. Чертков его поддержал.   
_— Люди гибнут за металл!  
Люди гибнут за металл!_  
Стас подошел к Косте, расстегнул брюки и снова замер в нерешительности.  
— А...  
— Значит, так. Ни о чем не думай, просто вставляй. Дальше природа и инстинкты поведут тебя в верном направлении.   
И Стас вставил. На него тут же обрушились необычные ощущения. Сначала члену стало тепло. Затем горячо и шелковисто. Потом сладостно тесно. Перед глазами замерцали золотистая хмарь и театральная моль. Где-то вдали, словно из другой жизни послышалось знакомое тявканье. Стас сжал зубы и начал двигаться.   
— О, — негромко простонал Костя, дирижируя ладонью. — Как же хорошо.   
_— Люди гибнут за металл!  
Люди гибнут за металл!  
За металл! ********_  
Стас отмахнулся от назойливой моли и горластого Черткова и вошел еще глубже в задницу. Очки запотели. Занавес интеллигентно колыхался и прилипал к его разгоряченной влажной пояснице.  
— О, да, — чуть громче простонал Костя. — Божественная, нечеловеческая музыка, и никого не надо доводить до оргазма. Так бы и трахался, так бы и трахался до бесконечности. Нирвана.   
Стас вздрогнул, выстрелил залпом спермы в задницу и упал лицом на узкую гибкую спину. В щеку врезался острый позвонок и безжалостно вырвал из послеоргазменной неги. В зале раздались бурные аплодисменты и удовлетворенный лай.   
— Вытащи из кармана салфетки и протри меня, — орудуя рукой, деловито распорядился Костя.   
Стас молча повиновался. После интима с огурцом его уже ничто не могло шокировать. Они быстро оделись и, обменявшись понимающими взглядами, вышли прочь. В ложе остались испачканный стул и терпкий будоражащий запах секса.

*******

— Быстро ты отстрелялся, — пристегнувшись, сказал Костя.   
Стас возмущенно побагровел и распахнул дверцу.   
— Но для первого раза очень неплохо. Вижу большой потенциал.  
Костя осторожно поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, а Стас заколебался.   
— Не сомневаюсь, что из тебя получится настоящий ебарь-террорист.   
Стас решил сменить гнев на милость, и Костя понимающе усмехнулся.   
— Кстати, мы не обговорили сроки оплаты. Думаю, двух лет траханья хватит. Дальше посмотрим, как пойдет.   
— Да иди ты куда подальше! Два года, как же, — возмутился Стас. — Ты же больше недели ни с одной девчонкой не встречался.   
— У нас особые обстоятельства, — выруливая со стоянки, пояснил Костя. — Я порвал с девушкой своей мечты и, возможно, будущей матерью моих детей. Такая жертва стоит дорого. Но мы можем все переиграть и аннулировать соглашение.   
— Ты сволочь и мошенник, Лю! И низкий шантажист! И театральный маньяк!   
— Спасибо, мой дорогой, — Костя послал ему воздушный поцелуй и остановился перед светофором. — Отвезти тебя в общагу?   
— Нет, подбрось меня к кафе "У трех карасей". Надо проверить, как проходит свидание у Риты, — бездумно глядя в темноту за стеклом, буркнул Стас.   
Костя кивнул, покрутив ручку настройки, выбрал радиостанцию и дал по газам. 

В кафе происходило нечто страшное. Стас застыл столбом, отказываясь верить глазам. Оказывается, почти всю жизнь, с детского сада он дружил не с Тимом Куницыным, а с конем. С настоящим троянским конем, который притворился рыжим страшилой и обманом пробрался в Трою ********* , то есть охмурил Риту.  
— Ого, — громко и отчетливо произнес Костя.   
Рита и Тим прекратили целоваться, но не разжали объятий. Стас с возмущением уставился на их опухшие губы.   
— И как понимать этот публичный разврат?  
Тим молчал, опустив глаза. Оттопыренные уши ярко алели, затмевая букет роз, стоявший в вазе посреди стола.   
— Стасенька, ты вроде бы говорил, что внешность для мужчины не главное? — с нежностью глядя на рыжую макушку, спросила Рита.  
— Мало ли что я говорил.  
Стас буравил предателя грозным взглядом. Он ответит. Он заплатит. Он пожалеет, что родился на свет. Сволочь. Лошадь греческая.   
— Ты был прав. Главное в мужчине — это поступки.   
Костя еле слышно хмыкнул и дунул в затылок. Стас раздраженно передернул плечами.   
— В общем, Тимочка сделал мне предложение, и я выхожу замуж. Поздравь нас, — радостно сообщила Рита и вытянула вперед руку. На безымянном пальце сверкало кольцо. — Представляешь, он купил его год назад и ждал подходящего момента. Это так романтично, правда?  
— Такое приятное событие надо отметить! Совет да любовь! — с энтузиазмом воскликнул Костя. — Возьмете меня в свидетели?   
— Куницын, надо поговорить. Давай выйдем, — предложил Стас.   
Тим обреченно вздохнул и попытался встать из-за стола.   
— Куницын, сиди и развлекай невесту, — приказал Костя и схватил Стаса за руку. — А ты оставь сестру в покое. Не будет никаких поговорить. Я знаю, чем это заканчивается. Ближайшие два года ты разговариваешь только со мной. Дальше посмотрим, как пойдет. Но, скорее всего, я буду настаивать на бессрочном продолжении разговора.   
— Ты не имеешь никакого права. Я не твоя собственность! — возмутился Стас и попытался вырваться.   
Тогда Костя молча взял его за ухо и вывел на улицу. 

_Примечания:_  
 ***** В трагедии И. Гете "Фауст" Мефистофель (дьявол) является доктору Фаусту в час заката, на пустынном поле в обличье черного пуделя.  
 ****** Песня "Сестренка" в исполнении Слим.  
 ******* Дарт Мол (англ. Darth Maul) — персонаж киносерии "Звёздных войн", тёмный владыка ситхов.  
 ******** Ария Мефистофеля из оперы Шарля Гуно "Фауст".  
 ********* Троянский конь — огромный деревянный конь, сооруженный ахейцами по совету Одиссея на десятом году Троянской войны. Внутри спряталось несколько героев. Троянцы, поверив словам лазутчика Синона о том, что обладание конем сделает Трою неприступной, перенесли коня в город, разрушив при этом часть крепостной стены. Напрасно жрец Лаокоон убеждал их, что этого не следует делать. Ночью из чрева коня вышли воины-ахейцы и открыли городские ворота войску. Троя была взята и разрушена.


End file.
